Terra: Blood Moon
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: There is a legend that speaks of the full moon turning the color of blood, and when it rises all underneath its light shall be driven insane. Three sisters have made a grave choice, they murdered someone. But what are the secrets behind this veil of lies?
1. Bloody Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**THORNSTAR- **dark brown tom

DEPUTY

**ROBINEYES- **brown and white tom

MEDICINE CAT

**GOOSETAIL- **fluffy gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, VINEPAW**

WARRIORS

**SMOKEHAZE- **gray she-cat

** MUMBLEEAR- **small ginger and white tom

**APPRENTICE, RAVENPAW**

** RIDGECLAW- **large dark gray tom

**STARLINGFUR- **light gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, WILLOWPAW**

** WHITEPETAL- **pretty white she-cat

** JAGGEDFANG- **strong dark gray and black tom

** APPRENTICE, SAFFRONPAW**

** TWIGFOOT- **brown tom with unusually long legs

** SHREWLEAP- **tortoiseshell striped she-cat

** DARKROSE- **black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CRESCENTPAW**

** FALLINGSUN- **ginger she-cat with speckles of black

** NIGHTLEOPARD- **lithe black she-cat with piercing yellow eyes

** BRAMBLEPELT- **dark brown tom with amber eyes

** WOODFIRE- **brown tom with glowing amber eyes and ginger paws

and tail

** APPRENTICE, LIONPAW**

** SLOPEFALL- **white she-cat with gray paws

APPRENTICES

(six-moons or older, in training to become warriors)

**VINEPAW- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with bright eyes

and white paws

** RAVENPAW- **small black she-cat

**WILLOWPAW- **light gray tabby she-cat

**CRESCENTPAW- **black she-cat with curved eyes like a

crescent moon

** LIONPAW- **fluffy golden she-cat with dark brown paws

**SAFFRONPAW- **dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**LAKEBREEZE- **dark gray and white she-cat, mother of Robineye's

kits; Tigerkit (spotted ginger tom) Sunnykit (light golden she-cat) and Crowkit (dark gray furred tom)

** BRIARSTRIPE- **dark brown striped she-cat with pale markings,

expecting Woodfire's kits

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

** GREENPETAL- **light gray she-cat with dark gr**een e**yes

** RYEFOOT- **very old beige furred tom

** FOXSHADOW- **ginger she-cat with black markings, blind

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**IVORYSTAR- **fluffy white she-cat

DEPUTY

**BUZZARDSTRIKE- **red-brown tom

MEDICINE CAT

**ICEBLOSSOM- **white and black spotted she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LILACPAW**

WARRIORS

**SPARKTAIL- **golden and black tom

**BADGERLEAP- **brown and black striped tom

**DRIFTWIND- **small light gray tom

**APPRENTICE, BLAZINGPAW**

** LAURELFERN- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat

** FIREGRASS- **ginger she-cat with pale green eyes

**APPRENTICE, RAPIDPAW**

** HAZELWING- **light brown and white she-cat

** OATFUR- **beige spotted tom

** ZEPHYRTAIL- **dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, TAWNYPAW**

** DAISYPELT- **long haired white she-cat

** YEWBERRY- **golden tabby she-cat with a small nose

QUEENS

**HUSKPELT- **light brown queen, expecting Buzzardstrike's kits

** SKYSHINE- **dappled gray she-cat

ELDERS

**MOUSETAIL- **very old dark brown she-cat with a white tail

** WEEDFOOT- **white and gray footed tom

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**FERNSTAR- **pale gray spotted she-cat

DEPUTY

**CLOUDSTORM- **long-furred gray tom

MEDICINE CAT

**SANDFIRE- **light ginger and white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, LOTUSPAW**

WARRRIORS

(toms and she-cats without kits)

**ARCHEYES- **large golden tabby tom

**HOLLYFROST- **black and white tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, ARROWPAW**

**LEOPARDSPOTS- **golden and black she-cat

**APPRENTICE, CINDERPAW**

**FOXSCAR- **badly scarred ginger tom

**SHADEMASK- **light gray tabby tom

**IVYTHORN- **brown and black tabby she-cat

** APPRENTICE, BURRPAW**

**WOLFTAIL- **gray husky tom

**TROUTSTREAM- **light silver tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, PONDPAW**

**AQUASHINE- **light gray almost blue she-cat, with shining blue

eyes

**FROSTSPOTS- **white spotted she-cat with blue eyes

** TIMBERFALL- **dark gray tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, EARTHPAW**

**EELFANG- **lithe black tom

** BLIZZARDSTORM- **plump white tom

**APPRENTICE, HONEYPAW**

**TORCHCLOUD- **black and ginger tom

**FALLOWPELT- **beige furred tom

**OTTERLEAP- **dark gray furred she-cat

**POOLSHIMMER- **white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

QUEENS

(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

** POPPYFERN- **white and tortoiseshell she-cat with greeneyes, mother of

Timberfall's kits; Swankit (fluffy white she-cat) and Birchkit (light brown she-cat)

**SHELLHEART- **gray and white tabby she-cat

ELDERS

(former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BERRYSHADE-** brown and white tom

**FLAMETREE- **dark ginger she-cat

**HAWKDAWN- **brown and white tabby she-cat

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**FLINTSTAR- **smoky gray tom with pitch-black paws

DEPUTY

**ECHOSCREAM- **skinny black she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**SWEETWILLOW- **tortoiseshell she-cat with gray eyes

**APPRENTICE, OPALPAW**

WARRIORS

**FIRESKY- **dark ginger tom

**ASPENROOT- **tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger paws and tail

**APPRENTICE, RUBYPAW**

**TWILIGHTFERN- **small black and white she-cat

**THUNDERBOLT- **gray tom with white stripes

**APPRENTICE, BLUEPAW**

** DOVEMOON- **fluffy white she-cat

** THISTLETHORN- **light brown tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, NETTLEPAW**

** GEMHEART- **black she-cat with white paws

** DUSKFIRE- **black she-cat with dark ginger paws

**APPRENTICE, HOLLOWPAW**

**PINEFLOWER- **gray she-cat

**JAYSONG- **dark gray she-cat with amber eyes

QUEENS

**COUGARTOOTH- **light brown she-cat, mother of Thunderbolt's kits;

Cavekit (striped gray tom) and Ebonykit (black furred she-cat)

**BLOODPOOL- **dark ginger she-cat with white paws and tail

ELDERS

**MOONCLAW- **gray and white tom with long claws

**LIONFOOT- **dark golden tom with large paws


	2. Bloody Prologue

**A/N: Hey everyone here's the long awaited sequel to Terra! Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, I've been busy. I hope you all like this story, which is actually much more suspenseful and a thriller than the first one. I absolutely love the outline I've written for it, and lets just say there are more than a few shocks in store. **

**Well I'll let you all read it and please review. Hopefully I'll update Zodiac later tonight, and Chapter 1 should be posted tomorrow! :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

**PROLOGUE

_ Pelts flickered through the moonlit trees, _their shadows casting long distorted images onto the soft ground. The cats moved in a single file line, each keeping a wary eye for any sign whatsoever of danger.

The leader of the group of cats, a large dark brown she-cat, paused for a brief moment. Her amber eyes flickered with unease.

Something wasn't right.

"What is it Night Whisper?" a pure white she-cat asked as she moved to the front.

Night Whisper didn't respond, she perked her speckled ears and at the same time stared out through the trees. "We need to return back to The Tribe" she meowed with urgency, "Now!".

Without a second to refuse, all of the cats followed their leader, hastily running through the darkened woods. Up ahead near the center of the forest a stone structure could faintly be seen. The mouth of the structure gaped open like the fangs of an adder. It held a haunted feeling of sorts.

"Ice Song" the dark brown leader commanded to the white she-cat, "Go check on the Queen's." The white she-cat bent her head as she raced away, her icy-blue eyes glittering from the pale moonlight.

As a cool wind blew through the air, the trees above the cats heads shivered gently, causing leaves to fall. One in particular landed just next to Night Whisper's paw.

"What's wrong?" a massive black tom exited a large den. His yellow eyes were slanted in the form of a claw and they were about as piercing as a Badger's fang.

"I just feel like something isn't quite right" the brown she-cat confessed while looking around her, "Don't you feel it Black Fire? There's something in the air."

As he gave the she-cat a suspicious look, Black Fire preceded to sniff the air around him. "I don't smell anything weird" he confessed truthfully, "Maybe your just tired."

Night Whisper glared at the strong tom, he had no right to tell her what she was or wasn't. And if Night Whisper knew one thing at this very moment, it was that something was going to happen. Something Bad.

As cats heard the sound of the patrols return, most gathered in the clearing to share tongues. Sharpclaw's padded over to the prey-pile, their mouths watered for the delicious taste of their favorite food. And Queens kept a watchful gaze on their kits as they ran about the clearing.

Although it was rather late for everyone to be up and active, this was a joyous occasion. Not only were they celebrating the patrols safe return, but also the vast abundance of prey in the forest.

Night Whisper sat at the edge of her den staring out across the lake. Far in the distance the shore lapped at the sandy edge, but atop her mound of stone Night Whisper could see rather far. The leader was beginning to think that all the caution may have just been in her head, after all she hadn't slept at all the previous night.

But as Night Whisper looked down at the stone below her, she noticed the once silver light now glowing with a dark red tint. Confused for a moment Night Whisper shook her eyes. But still the same dark red glow spread across the ground, moving like a wave of water. As she looked up at the moon Night Whisper gasped.

"The Blood Moon!" one cat shrieked.

Queens dove forward to save their kits, covering their little eyes with big puffy tails. Slowly lifting her gaze to look at the shifting moon, Night Whisper prepared herself. The round moon was now taken over by a red shade as dark as blood. It spread as fast as rabies and it soon shrouded the entire camp in a dark red mass.

"Everyone stay calm!" Black Fire called out while trying to keep cats from panicking.

But it was already to late for that, it was to late for anything. A caterwaul sounded from a tree log, as a tortoiseshell leapt onto a the Sharpclaw.

"No" Night Whisper muttered in utter horror, "It's beginning."

Soon Sharpclaw turned upon Sharpclaw and Queen turned upon Queen, in an epic battle of strength. The cats tore at each other as if their lives depended on it, with a rage unknown even to the most ruthless of badgers.

And that was the moment Night Whisper felt an urge come over her. It was the pull of the Blood Moon. Leaping into the fray of bloody fur before her, the leader of this Tribe soon became a killer. And all of this was caused by the blood colored moon in the sky, as cat after cat slaughtered each other under its deadly rays.

But then all at once the image of fighting turned into an inky blackness. A cat rose her head up in terror, panting loudly as her heart beat faster than a jack rabbit.

"It was all just a dream" she sighed gratefully as if trying to reassure herself.

The long-furred black she-cat turned over to see three kits sleeping peacefully in a moss nest. Her mate, a silver striped tabby, was sleeping peacefully as well. Turning back to get some rest, the loner closed her green eyes and waited.

She lay still for a short while almost to the point of sleep. But then a light shone on the opposite side of her eye-lids, a red light.

"Oh no" the cat whispered in horror, as she gazed at the sky. The moon hung low, but it didn't possess the regular bright silver shine. It held a dark red color, the color of Blood.

"The Blood Moon" she whispered as she gazed at her family surrounding her. The light touched their fur, and the she-cat knew soon she would have to do what needed to be done.

_ No one was safe under the deadly light of the Blood Moon. _


	3. Bloody Fall

**A/N: 6 reviews, yay! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, although I did see a lot of you were reading, good to know. Well I still haven't gotten The Fourth Apprentice, I gotz no money :( Anyway here's chapter 1, from Saffronpaw's POV! **

**Okay before I stop rambling and let you read, let me just tell you now that some of what you are about to read may be slightly disturbing. I tried my best to describe the scene without it sounding disgusting or to adult, but I did do my best! This shapes the rest of the book, so pay close attention! And please review, can I reach 15? **

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

_Rays of crimson light filtered through the tree lines. _Flocks of geese flew beneath the setting sun, their outlines nothing more than black figures streaking through the sky.

The forest was silent, all except a ginger cat who stepped out from behind a bramble bush.

Her pelt was a light silky ginger shade and her eyes a pale yellow. The cat was small, her paws nothing more than tiny acorns with sharp claws poking out.

Saffronpaw peaked her head out from the side of the bush, but still no sign of prey. Jaggedfang had sent her off to hunt down by the lake a while ago, but still the young apprentice had nothing.

_ Some apprentice I am, _she felt discouraged. It was Saffronpaw's first day as an apprentice, and already she was a failure!

_I bet Lionpaw and Crescentpaw are doing better than me, _her sisters were great at hunting! Especially Lionpaw, her sister was a born warrior, she had strong battle skills and not to mention claws that could cut through stone.

As Saffronpaw lifted her head to look at the setting sun, she noticed a scent spiraling through the warm New-Leaf air.

"Squirrel!" Instantly Saffronpaw gazed madly around the clearing, but no signs of the russet creature were present. "Where are you?" she dropped to a hunts crouch, sniffing through the air for any signs of where the little rodent went.

It was coming down from the shore of the lake, but why would a Squirrel be at the water? Shaking her head of the nonsense, Saffronpaw carefully followed the scent down to the waters edge.

Her nose and eyes preoccupied on the ground, the ginger apprentice barely noticed a large figure standing in front of her.

"Hello Saffronpaw" the voice spoke, coming from a massive dark gray tom who stared down at her with piercing blue eyes.

"Jaggedfang!" Saffronpaw gasped in surprise, she hadn't expected her mentor to be down here. Hadn't he just sent her to go hunting?

"What...What are you doing here?" she stuttered, still bewildered from his presence. But Jaggedfang was paying no attention to what his apprentice was saying, his eyes were locked on her shiny pelt.

"Your fur reflects the sunset beautifully" he commented, his eyes flickering.

Saffronpaw felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like a rock had just fallen on her. Something wasn't right with this, she didn't like this.

"Let's just go back to camp" she suggested, slowly backing away from her mentor.

But as she turned, Saffronpaw tripped over a pile of bracken, and fell to the ground. At first she thought Jaggedfang was moving towards her to help her up, but he stood directly over her.

"You know Saffronpaw, a cat as pretty as yourself doesn't deserve to be alone. Your special, I can tell" his words came out like cold drafts of air.

"Let me go" Saffronpaw struggled but Jaggedfang slammed his paw down on her tail, making her whimper in terror. Why was this happening? Saffronpaw just wanted to go home and be with her mother and sisters, she didn't like this!

And then the ginger she-cat began to wail like a kit as Jaggedfang's tail moved to her underbelly, this wasn't happening! But then as soon as she wailed, two pelts came bursting out of the tree line.

"Get away from her you freak!" a yowl came from Lionpaw as she and Crescentpaw bolted into Jaggedfang.

The gray tom growled as the force of the two sisters bowled him over, and he began staggering towards the edge of a rocky overhang.

"No" Saffronpaw shrieked, Jaggedfang was going to fall over!

She realized what he had tried to do was wrong and sick, but he didn't deserve to die! And then the dark gray tom lost his balance, and staggered over the edge of the cliff.

Saffronpaw closed her mustard colored eyes as a splatter sounded from below, and soon the smell of blood filled the air.

"Are you alright?" Instantly Lionpaw rushed over to her sister, as Crescentpaw peered over the edge.

Saffronpaw was at a loss for words, she felt numb, she felt dirty. This had all happened so fast, most of it was nothing more than a blur to the young she-cat. She couldn't grasp how a cat could do something so terrible to an apprentice, let alone their own apprentice!

"He's dead" Crescentpaw reported, as Lionpaw comforted her sister. Saffronpaw dug her muzzle into her sisters fluffy gray fur, she just wanted to go home.

"But what do we do now?" Lionpaw asked as her golden eyes rounded in the sunlight. Saffronpaw didn't know, but as she began padded to the edge of the cliff and say Jaggedfang's broken body.

She knew that the three of them had murdered one of their own tonight, _these three sisters were killers. _


	4. Bloody Descent

**A/N: Alright, thanks for the reviews last chapter, and here's Chapter 2! Sorry its kind of short for this chapter, but I think I said all I needed to from Lionpaw's POV. By the way I already have their warrior names picked out :) I really like them. **

**Well not much else to say, I'm off to watch Dexter and maybe write a chapter of Zodiac/Terra: Blood Moon. Maybe.... PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

_ "It was self defense, Thornstar has to believe us!"._

Lionpaw was looking at the body of Jaggedfang without the tiniest bit of emotion. After the damage he caused on Saffronpaw, that tom deserved what he got!

"But he's a senior warrior" Saffronpaw meowed quietly, her eyes focused on the sight where Jaggedfang fell.

"Not to mention everyone likes him, its only our side of the story they get to here" her sisters eyes were glazed with an emotion Lionpaw couldn't quite pinpoint.

Knowing they had to dispose of the body fast before night came, Lionpaw padded down the bank to the lake shore. Blood spattered the jagged rocks, a fitting death to a warrior with such a rugged name.

His bones were broken in all sorts of ways, Lionpaw almost couldn't bear to look at him. She nudged the end of his body off the rocks and onto the sand.

A storm was on its way, thunder was rumbling in the distance. _That's good, _Lionpaw thought, it would wash the blood off the rocks. Searching with her golden eyes for anything to help her sink the body, Lionpaw spotted a stone near the waters edge.

_ I wish I had Crescentpaw's help, _Lionpaw thought as she tied the piece of reed to Jaggedfang's twisted paw. It would have helped immensely to have another set of paws here, but Lionpaw's sister was already gone.

The rock was firmly tied to the opposite end of the reed, she made sure to use a few pieces so it would hold.

"StarClan forgive me" she meowed a prayer to her ancestors as she moved the body into the water, and soon it began to drift further out.

For a moment Lionpaw thought it would just stay and float, but then the rock began to fall to the bottom, and Jaggedfang's body sunk to the murky depths of the lake.

Staring at the sun which was almost completely below the horizon, all of this suddenly hit Lionpaw like a falling boulder.

_ I killed a cat, _she thought while staring off into nothing, _We killed a cat. _

But it was for all the right reasons, he was going to hurt Saffronpaw! And not just hurt her sister, but take advantage of her as well. And that was what made Lionpaw not regret what she did one bit, the world was better off without a creep like him.

But what impact would this have on her life as a warrior? If anyone ever found out about the murder, then she and her sister would be banished from the forest. But Lionpaw couldn't let that happen, she wouldn't.

Suddenly realizing she was obsessing over the impact it had on her life, Lionpaw totally forgot what damages were caused to Saffronpaw.

Her sister was fragile, that was known apparent since they were in the nursery. Saffronpaw was always the caring, gentle cat, the one everyone got along with.

She and Crescentpaw were always helping her build up courage, especially Crescentpaw who took great care of her two sisters.

But that wasn't the cat Lionpaw saw right now, that cat was long gone. Her ginger sister was staring off into nothing, shivering every few moments for StarClan only knows why.

"It's going to be alright" Lionpaw meowed delicately, pausing to touch her sisters paw.

But Saffronpaw moved her paw away in an instant, flinching like Lionpaw was going to hurt her. And it was in that moment that Lionpaw realized that Jaggedfang had shattered Saffronpaw's life to pieces.

The last thing Lionpaw saw of her sister that night, was Saffronpaw suddenly wailing and running away into the trees, back to ThunderClan camp.

_ StarClan help her, _Lionpaw closed her golden eye lids, her stomach clenching from stress. Knowing what Jaggedfang had done to her sister, Lionpaw knew she held no regrets.

"May you burn in the Dark Forest" she spat the words out coldly, staring at the darkening water as night descended. And the only thing Lionpaw could think at this very moment as she padded back to camp, was that justice was served.

_ But at what cost? _


	5. Bloody Chills

**A/N: And we're on to Chapter 3! Here you get to meet Crescentpaw, I just love her name! I actually love all three of the main characters names, although I had a hard time picking their warrior names. Anyway I have some news about my Omen of the Stars series, and I will announce it at the bottom of the page! Hope you like this chapter, and can I reach 30 reviews? Please?**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

_ Berries from a holly bush crushed underneath Crescentpaw's large pads. _But she didn't care if her paws were a little dirty, she needed to help Saffronpaw!

Goosetail wasn't in the Medicine Cats den when she returned, so the black she-cat chose to find the herbs herself.

_ What were the calming herbs Fallingsun told me as a kit? _Crescentpaw's memory was still hazy as she padded through the darkening forest. The recent events down by the lake hadn't phased her one bit, that cat got what he deserved.

_If Jaggedfang didn't fall on those rocks, _Crescentpaw thought darkly, _then I would have taken care of him myself. _

Poplar trees stood tall above the young apprentice, their leaves only short buds. Soon they would grow into mass amounts of beautiful green shades, and then would fall once more when Leaf-Fall came.

Spotting the long green thyme leaves sprouting out of the ground, Crescentpaw quickly picked a few of them. She still hadn't remembered if these were the right herbs to use, but they would just have to do.

"Hi Twigfoot" Crescentpaw greeted the light brown warrior who was guarding the Thorn-Tunnel.

But he must not have heard her, Twigfoot's green eyes were set on something in the distance.

_ He always was a weird one, _In fact most of the toms in ThunderClan were weird. Couldn't clans just be made up of she-cats? Toms were never anything but trouble, especially ones related to Jaggedfang.

"Saffronpaw!" Crescentpaw meowed worriedly as she saw her sister curled up outside the apprentices den.

The ginger apprentice barely rose her head, her eyes looked weak and pale. Saffronpaw looked like she was dying from starvation, that and looking like someone just attacked her.

"Are you alright?" Crescentpaw bent down low to look her sister in the eye.

"Will I ever be alright?" she responded with a pitiful mew, "I just want to curl up and die."

Crescentpaw's heart lurched as she saw her sister in such a condition. "Don't worry, everything will be okay" she assured Saffronpaw, "Here's some thyme, it should help you sleep."

Slowly the ginger she-cat chewed on the leaves, as Lionpaw padded to join her sisters.

"Lets get you into the den" the golden cat suggested, as Crescentpaw helped her sister lift Saffronpaw up.

The small cat let her sisters help her into the apprentices den, and with a sigh she plopped down onto her soft moss bed.

"Here's some thyme" Lionpaw laid the herbs in front of her sister.

"I already gave her some" Crescentpaw meowed, taking the thyme away. But before Saffronpaw could eat them, her eyes lids began to fall and she faded away into sleep.

"Rest up" Lionpaw whispered into her sisters ear, "Everythings going to be all right."

The black apprentice watched as Lionpaw said goodbye and padded away to go speak with her mentor. Crescentpaw stood next to her sleeping sister for a long while, and soon Saffronpaw began to fidget in her sleep.

She was moaning the name Jaggedfang, and looked as if she was in pain.

_That stupid tom, _Crescentpaw cursed his name. For what he did to Saffronpaw, Jaggedfang deserved to die a thousand deaths worse than what he got.

But at least he was dead and couldn't hurt anyone else, and it looked as if no one even suspected he was missing yet. The three sisters were in the clear!

But just as the words crossed Crescentpaw's mind, she heard a commotion in the center of camp.

"I'll be right back" she whispered to Saffronpaw, which didn't do much good considering she was asleep.

"What's going on?" Crescentpaw asked into the group of ThunderClan apprentices.

Vinepaw flicked her tail towards the entrance as she turned to her brother Ravenpaw.

"Woodfire came back from scouting by the lake and he was shouting about StarClan only knows what. Now he's talking to Thornstar and Robineyes."

Crescentpaw gasped, it couldn't be. But a warrior coming back from the lake, horrified, wasn't a good sign.

Did they find Jaggedfang's body?

Her gaze lingered on the leader and deputy, Woodfire the youngest warrior was explaining something to them. Crescentpaw's heart pounded in her chest, and looking across the clearing, Lionpaw looked alarmed as well.

"Cat's of ThunderClan!" Thornstar's voice bellowed through the darkness, "There is some news I must share with you."

Crescentpaw's adrenaline began to rush, she just knew it, they were busted! And now she could never become a warrior, Thornstar was going to banish her and Lionpaw!

But if it came down to it, Crescentpaw would say it was her that murdered Jaggedfang, Lionpaw didn't deserve this. As cats began to gather to see what the news was, Thornstar moved to the side to let Woodfire speak.

"I found a body down by the lake, a dead body" his voice chilled Crescentpaw as she closed her eyes solemnly.

_ This wasn't good. _

_

* * *

_**A/N: The news about OOTS is....you'll have to read my update on Zodiac, to find out! Ha, I'm evil. :p**


	6. Bloody Scream

**A/N: Onto Chapter 4! How are you guys liking this story so far? I think its coming along pretty well, although I bet none of you will guess whats to come :) Oh and to clear up the problem with Embersky not in the allegiances, I guess its time to tell you....I forgot to put him in the Allegiances! :o**

**Ha well yeah thats about it, although Soon I will make Dovemoon's kits appear, their names are Jaysong and Pineflower. I still havn't figured out Aquashine's kits names. :p**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

An empty cloud seemed to hover over Saffronpaw. Her eyes were clouded with a haze of nothingness, staring off into a dark cold abyss. She felt so cold. So, so dirty.

She wanted to rip her fur out where Jaggedfang touched her, she was tainted by the evil venom of that tom, no one wanted her now.

Saffronpaw would be alone the rest of her life, she could trust no one. She could love no one. She could have no one around her, it was to risky. The extent of what happened only hours ago hadn't really set in for the young she-cat.

The memory of what happened was guarded by a veil, and she couldn't see through this veil no matter how hard she tried.

The last thing Saffronpaw remembered was Lionpaw and Crescentpaw giving her herbs, and then nothing. Barely noticing a slight commotion outside, Saffronpaw weakly lifted her head to see what was happening.

But at the same instant, the black form of Crescentpaw padded through the entrance.

"They found a body" she meowed quietly, making sure no one was around.

Saffronpaw simply nodded her head numbly, so they had found Jaggedfang's body after all.

"Don't worry" she assured her sister with a crackled voice, "I'll take the fall, it was my fault anyway. You two had nothing to do with Jaggedfang's death."

Saffronpaw was prepared to be charged with Jaggedfang's murder, it was the least she could do for her sisters. She was pretty much dead anyway.

"No" Crescentpaw meowed urgently, "They didn't find his body, it was a WindClan cats. A WindClan warrior." Saffronpaw didn't seem to hear her sister fully, and simply nodded and laid her head down onto her soft, smooth, paws.

"You need rest" Crescentpaw meowed soothingly, nudging her sister comfortingly. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Just rest."

Saffronpaw's eyes began to grow heavy from the herbs she was given previously and a feeling of fatigue crept over her. But even as she faded into a dark, lonely sleep. Saffronpaw knew everything wasn't okay, and it was never going to be okay.

Soon her paws felt weightless, the ginger apprentice felt like she was floating in an empty abyss of darkness.

She wanted to stay like this forever, nothing to touch or hurt her. Nothing to cause her pain or sorrow, just floating in darkness, never having to lift a paw for anything.

But then all at once Saffronpaw felt herself falling, and she landed on the ground hard.

"Ow" she groaned as a thistle stabbed into her back pad.

The tiny thistle pierced her skin. Saffronpaw groaned as a tiny droplet of blood fell onto the dark forest floor.

Gazing up into the sky once she pulled it out, Saffronpaw realized there was no moon here. And the trees which curved like bone fragments held an icy undertone, they hadn't held leaves for many moons.

_ Where am I?_

Saffronpaw briefly considered if she had died and this was StarClan, but she knew immediately that it wasn't. It was just this feeling of evil that hung like a rotten scent in the air, it wreathed like a black-skinned adder all around her.

For a moment the ginger apprentice stood completely still, closing her eyes to listen for any sign of life whatsoever.

Nothing.

Not a cat walked this dark forest, at least not one that Saffronpaw could hear. Out of the corner of her eye, Saffronpaw thought she saw something almost completely invisible flying through the air.

_ Saffronpaw, _its voice was distorted and eerie, like claws scratching against pure stone. It sent chills running down the apprentices spine, she just wanted to go home now!

_ You murdered me, _it spoke like a snakes hiss, _You killed me._

"No" she gasped out loud, "It can't be!".

Memories of her gray-furred mentor taking her down to the lake, his tail touching her underbelly. And then Lionpaw and Crescentpaw bolting out of the forest, saving her from the torment she would have endured.

Jaggedfang was haunting her. He tortured her in life, and now he was going to torture her in death. _Saffronpaw had to escape! _


	7. Bloody Darkness

**A/N: Okay here's chapter 5! Sorry I can't say much now, the site was being retarded and I'm off to watch The Cleveland Show! Hahaha.... Please review! Can I get to 40 please? **

**~Leo~**

**CHAPTER 5**

_ A yowl echoing through the apprentices den woke Lionpaw from a deep slumber. _

Instantly her golden eyes flashed open, claws unsheathed in case the clan was being attacked. But once Lionpaw became aware of where the yowl was coming from, instantly she sheathed her claws.

"No Jaggedfang!" a terrified shriek sounded from her sister Saffronpaw, clawing up the moss in her bed.

"Shh, Shh" Lionpaw tried to calm her sister, hoping no one else would wake up. But already Vinepaw and Ravenpaw poked their heads up, looking in Saffronpaw's direction.

Rousing her sister from sleep, Lionpaw quickly ushered her out of the den. Helping her terrified sister into the back forest, Lionpaw paused as they came to a small boulder.

"Are you alright?" she asked her sister quietly, "Did you have a nightmare?".

Saffronpaw was shuddering from head to paw, her eyes flickering with a fear. A fear Lionpaw had only seen when she saved Saffronpaw from Jaggedfang, but could this be something worse?

"Jaggedfang's coming for me" she muttered softly, yet fearfully. "He's going to kill me!".

Instantly Lionpaw perked her ears in surprise, had Saffronpaw forgotten that Jaggedfang was killed? Had she forgotten that they killed him?

"Jaggedfang is dead Saffronpaw, don't you remember?" Lionpaw almost didn't want to know the answer, if her sister answered no, then that meant something much worse was wrong with her. Something a little rest couldn't heal.

"Of course I remember!" Saffronpaw snapped, her attitude changing from fearful to angered in a split second. "I know he's dead" Saffronpaw spat, "But he's coming for me Lionpaw, Jaggedfang is going to kill me!".

Lionpaw only shook her head solemnly as her sister repeated the same words over and over again, her sister was in shock.

_But I can't ask Goosetail for herbs, then he'd ask what was wrong and I'd have to make up another excuse as to why Saffronpaw is acting so weird! _

It was already bad enough that the other apprentices saw her acting this way, after all they did hear her calling Jaggedfang's name out loud. But perhaps Lionpaw could convince them she just had a nightmare about Jaggedfang missing, after all he was her mentor, that could be believable.

"Come on, lets get you back into the den" Lionpaw beckoned her ginger sister forward.

Coldly, Saffronpaw padded into the apprentices den, her dark yellow eyes coated with fear and a dismal look Lionpaw couldn't quite pinpoint.

"Is she okay?" Lionpaw jumped as she saw Vinepaw looking at her, bright green eyes full of concern.

Immediately the golden apprentice choked on her words, trying to find the explanation she thought up earlier.

"Yes...Fine" she finally spat out, "She just had a nightmare about Jaggedfang, he is her mentor after all."

Eyeing Vinepaw for a moment, the apprentice wondered if she was going to take the explanation as legit or fake.

"Oh I'm sorry" Vinepaw finally meowed, getting up and giving Saffronpaw a lick on the ear, "I didn't realize you would miss him so much. I don't know what I'd do if Starlingfur went missing..." she trailed off as if imagining what would happen.

For a moment Lionpaw stood awkwardly as Saffronpaw curled up into her nest, until finally Vinepaw said goodnight and went to sleep.

_ Well that was close, _Lionpaw breathed a sigh of relief. If Saffronpaw had said anything else in her dream, then Lionpaw would really have some explaining to do.

Checking that the other apprentices were all asleep, Lionpaw padded towards her sister, and plopped gently into her moss nest. Saffronpaw was already asleep, but her tail was twitching as if she was having another nightmare.

_ StarClan please watch over her, _Lionpaw rose her gaze to the twig covered roof where the stars faintly shone through.

Saffronpaw needed the protection of her family and her ancestors if she was going to get through this trauma, she needed to forget all about Jaggedfang, he was dead and was never going to hurt her again.

_ But Saffronpaw doesn't seem to think so, she thinks he's going to kill her. _And if another night like this happened, Lionpaw was going to run out of explanations to tell everyone.

_ How much longer could they keep this dark, bloody secret? _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Who is your favorite Character?**

**1.) Saffronpaw**

**2.) Lionpaw**

**3.) Crescentpaw  
**


	8. Bloody Encounter

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my computer was being really challenging, it almost made me punch it :P. Anyway how do you guys like this story so far? I know it really does have nothing to do with the first Terra, but technically our three sisters are distantly related to Embersky. Wanna know how? Read then scroll down! :) PLEASE REVIEW!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6**

A starling burst through the tree line,making Saffronpaw jump back with a startled mew. Her new mentor Whitepetal turned to her with a confused and annoyed look painted across her face.

"Are you alright Saffronpaw? You don't seem yourself today" the look in the warriors blue eyes told the apprentice that she knew something was up.

"Yes...I'm fine" she meowed shakily, trying to calm herself so Whitepetal would just drop the issue. Carrying on her first border patrol since the attack, the ginger apprentice kept looking behind her shoulder, as if Jaggedfang was stalking her.

Gazing at her surroundings, Saffronpaw noticed that New-Leaf was quickly fading away, Green-Leaf would be here faster than she expected. The sun already heated up her dark ginger pelt, the rays lit up the whole entire lake home.

Noticing her white and brown furred mentor coming to a halt, Saffronpaw padded up to Whitepetal and sat down.

"I'm going to meet up with Darkrose and Bramblepelt down by the lake, they said this morning they scented fox" she flicked her tail down towards the lake.

"I'll come with you!" Saffronpaw meowed instantly, turning to follow Whitepetal.

But her mentor soon stopped and turned, "How about you go hunt towards the WindClan border, I'm sure there's plenty of prey just waiting to be caught. We can just meet up back at camp."

Instantly worry dropped like a boulder in Saffronpaw's stomach, she couldn't go alone! What if something happened? What if Jaggedfang or another tom worse than Jaggedfang attacked her, then what!?

"I can't go alone" she meowed sternly yet pleadingly, "Can't I just go with you to the lake?".

Whitepetal narrowed her eyes, "Saffronpaw that was an order not a request. Now you can either do as I say or when I return to camp I'll be sure to tell Thornstar that his daughter doesn't want to hunt for her clan."

Almost immediately Saffronpaw's dark mustard eyes flickered with unease, if Thornstar was brought into this it would just make matters worse. But what if something did happen to Saffronpaw, she couldn't handle it without either of her sisters there to protect her.

_But I can't let anyone find out what happened, _she thought while staring into Whitepetal's icy blue eyes, _Then it wouldn't just be me that's in trouble, but Lionpaw and Crescentpaw as well._

Looking on either side of her, Saffronpaw finally took in a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll go hunt" she meowed quietly like a kit being scolded by her mother, "You don't have to tell Thornstar."

Whitepetal rose her head in satisfaction, "Good, you've made the right decision Saffronpaw. I know it may be scary since that body of the WindClan warrior washed up on shore, but I assure you, you have nothing to worry about."

And with that, her mentor said goodbye and walked in the direction of the lake, leaving Saffronpaw all by her lonesome.

Flexing her claws nervously, the she-cat jumped as a burnet petal floated across her paws. _I really need to calm down, _she told herself with a sigh, _Jaggedfang is dead and he's going to stay dead. I just need to carry on with my duties, and everything will be okay. _

Feeling slightly better by her internal pep talk, Saffronpaw puffed out her chest, and set out in the direction of the WindClan border.

* * *

Movement in a patch of honey suckle alerted Saffronpaw to the possibility of prey, and immediately her gaze darted towards that spot. Sure enough, the thin tail of a mouse was chewing on an acorn, totally unaware of the fate it was about to meet.

Quietly dropping down into the hunters crouch, Saffronpaw made sure to keep her body low to the ground, but not low enough so that it would drag as she moved forward.

Creeping towards the rodent one pawstep at a time, Saffronpaw could smell the mouth watering mouse even from here.

_Just a little closer, _Saffronpaw flicked her whiskers in anticipation, she was less than a fox-length away. But just as she was a bout to strike, a large shadow spread out from behind her, a large shadow.

"Get away from me!" Saffronpaw shrieked, all the memories of Jaggedfang flowing back like a cascading waterfall.

Instantly the mouse ran away, and soon Saffronpaw tried to do the same, but she was cornered by an Ash Tree.

"Wait" a voice as smooth as honey meowed, "I won't hurt you, I just wanted to talk."

Hearing the words coming out of the toms mouth, Saffronpaw reluctantly opened an eye lid. Before her stood a tom much larger than herself, but with almost the exactly same ginger pelt. He had darker stripes all down his paws and tail, much more of a tabby than Saffronpaw.

"What...What do you want?" she asked while opening her other eye, "Who are you?".

"I'm Blazingpaw!" the tom _mrrowed _cheerfully, "Sorry If I scared you, I was just wondering if you were going to eat that WindClan mouse."

_WindClan mouse? _Saffronpaw soon became bewildered, until she noticed the patch of trees a few fox-lengths behind her, she was in WindClan territory.

"Oh I'm sorry" she lowered her gaze at Blazingpaw, "I didn't realize I crossed the border...". Was this tom going to attack her because she crossed it?

Oh StarClan she wished Lionpaw and Crescentpaw were here right now!

"It's fine" Blazingpaw flicked his tail and smiled, "What's a stupid mouse anyway, its not like WindClan will die if a ThunderClan cat steals a mouse. Know what I mean, eh?".

Giving the apprentice a long look, Saffronpaw briefly wondered if perhaps this cat was different, he certainly seemed nice. And not all toms in the forest were as evil as Jaggedfang, especially not ones as young as this cat.

"You have a thorn in your paw" Blazingpaw meowed while padding forward, "Here I'll help you."

As the large muscled tom approached her, instantly memories of Jaggedfang throwing her to the ground surfaced. Blazingpaw was going to the same thing to her, Saffronpaw had to escape!

"Get away from me!" she shrieked, pushing the ginger tom away and bolting back towards ThunderClan.

"Wait!" he called back, "I was only trying to help!".

But the rest soon became drowned out as Saffronpaw streamed through the forest. Running until she reached the safety of her own clan territory, Saffronpaw stopped next to a lilac patch to rest.

Her breathing quickening, the ginger apprentice soon realized she had no food to give to the clan.

_Now not only do I have no prey, but I made myself look like an idiot in front of that WindClan cat. _Deep down Saffronpaw knew he wasn't going to hurt her, he was only trying to help.

_But what if he was going to hurt you? _Her inner voice spoke the truth, she didn't know completely what Blazingpaw's intentions were.

"I just need to stay away from toms" she told herself, "I need to do something so they'll know I don't want to be near them."

But what? If Saffronpaw was to be a warrior then she'd have to be around toms, practically half of ThunderClan was toms!

"Thats it!" she meowed cheerfully as an idea sparked in her mind. _Medicine Cats don't need or have mates, _and since Goosetail retired, Willowbreeze was going to need an apprentice eventually.

Saffronpaw had her mind set on it, she was going to become a Medicine Cat, then she'd finally be safe. _Hopefully...._

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so Lionpaw, Saffronpaw and Crescentpaw's father is the leader Thornstar. Thornstar's mother, was also sister to Lightningcloud's mother. So Thornstar and Lightningcloud are cousins, so our main characters are second cousins to Embersky.? I know confusing, but still interesting! **

**Please review! **

**~Leo~  
**


End file.
